As is well known, a memory cell of a non-volatile memory uses a floating gate transistor as a storage element. During a program action of the non-volatile memory, carriers are injected into the floating gate of the floating gate transistor. During an erase action of the non-volatile memory, carriers are ejected from the floating gate of the floating gate transistor. During a read action of the non-volatile memory, the storage state of the memory cell is determined according to the amount of the carriers stored in the floating gate.
Moreover, the manufacturer of the non-volatile memory designs many kinds of memory cells to increase the reliability of the memory cells. For example, the storage element of the memory cell comprises two floating gate transistors. The floating gate transistors store the same data. During the read action, the storage state of the memory cell is capable of being determined according to anyone of the floating gate transistors. Consequently, the reliability of the memory cell is enhanced.